thenewsroomfandomcom-20200214-history
Lesli Linka Glatter
Lesli Linka Glatter is an American film and television director. She is an episodic director for the first season of The Newsroom. She helmed the eighth episode "The Blackout Part I: Tragedy Porn". She directed the films Now and Then (1995), and The Proposition (1998). She directed the acclaimed HBO feature State of Emergency (1994). She has worked with The Newsroom creator Aaron Sorkin on his earlier series The West Wing and Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip. She won a Directors Guild of America (DGA) Award and was nominated for an Emmy Award for directing for her work on Mad Men. She has worked extensively on ER. She directed the pilot episodes of Pan Am, Pretty Little Liars, and Gilmore Girls. Biography Earlier career She began her directing career through American Film Institute's Directing Workshop for Women. Her first short film, Tales of Meeting and Parting (1985), was nominated for an Academy Award as well as winning numerous awards in film festivals throughout the country. She was a co-director and producer for the project. She made her television debut on the series Amazing Stories in 1986. She directed the first season episodes "No Day at the Beach" and "One for the Books". She returned for the second season in 1987 and helmed the episode "Without Diana". She also began directing television features. She worked for HBO films, helming Into the Homeland (1987) and a segment for Vietnam War Story II (1988). She directed four episodes of Twin Peaks from 1990 to 1991, working on the first and second seasons. She was nominated for a Directors Guild of America (DGA) Award for her work on Twin Peaks. She also directed an episode of Brewster Place in 1990. In 1992 she directed episodes of the mini-series On the Air. In 1993 she worked on the series Black Tie Affair. She also directed HBO's much-acclaimed State of Emergency (1994) (TV), which received a Cable ACE nomination for Best Picture as well as a nomination for the Humanitas award. Also in 1994 she directed episodes of NYPD Blue and Birdland. For NYPD Blue she helmed the first season episodes "A Sudden Fish" and "Serge the Concierge". The series was executive produced by Steven Bochco. Glatter made her feature film directorial debut with New Line's successful coming-of-age comedy Now and Then (1995) featuring Demi Moore, Melanie Griffith, Rosie O'Donnell and Christina Ricci. In the 1995 to 1996 television season she joined the crew of acclaimed sophomore medical drama ER as an episodic director. She helmed the second season episodes "And Baby Makes Two" and "True Lies". The series marked the beginning of a long working relationship with Executive Producer John Wells. She directed "Chapter Eighteen" of crime drama Murder One in 1996. The series was again executive produced by Bochco. She also worked on his short lived police drama Brooklyn South in 1998. Also in 1998 she directed episodes of Buddy Faro and returned to ER to helm the fourth season finale "A Hole in the Heart". She directed the romantic period film The Proposition (1998), starring Kenneth Branagh, Madeleine Stowe and William Hurt. She just signed on to direct the New Regency film Belle of the Ball. In the 1998 to 1999 television season she directed an episode of new spinoff crime drama Law & Order: Special Victims Unit entitled "A Single Life". She also directed two episodes for the fifth season of ER "Vanishing Act" and "The Miracle Worker". In the 1999 to 2000 television season she directed the sixth season ER episode "The Domino Heart". In 2000 to 2001 television development season she helmed the pilot episode of Gilmore Girls. The series was picked up and she returned to direct the first season episodes "Rory's Dance" and "Star-Crossed Lovers and Other Strangers". Also in the 2000 to 2001 season, she directed episodes of the short lived Wells Production's political drama Citizen Baines. She helmed two episodes of high school comedy Freaks and Geeks "Kim Kelly Is My Friend" and "Girlfriends and Boyfriends". She directed a second season episode for Wells Production's emergency services drama Third Watch entitled "True Love" in 2001. She also returned to ER to direct the seventh season ER episode "Flight of Fancy". In the 2001 to 2002 season she returned to Law and Order: SVU to helm the third season episode "Sacrifice". She also returned to Gilmore Girls to direct a second season episode "It Should've Been Lorelai". In the 2002 to 2003 development season she directed the pilot In My Life. The show was not picked up but the pilot aired as a television feature. In 2002 to 2003 helmed an episode of Wells Productions' new medical drama Presidio Med. The show was cancelled after one season. Wells also took over as show runner of the acclaimed political drama The West Wing for that series fourth season. The West Wing was also created by The Newsroom creator Aaron Sorkin and he handed over show runner responsibilities to Wells. Glatter followed Wells to the series and helmed the fourth season episodes "Election Night" and "Inauguration: Part 2 - Over There". In the 2003 to 2004 development season she directed the pilot Newton. The show was not ordered to series but the pilot aired as a television feature. She returned to ER to direct the tenth season episode "Get Carter". She helmed three episodes for the fifth season of The West Wing "Disaster Relief", "Abu el Banat", and "Full Disclosure". In the 2004 to 2005 season she helmed a second season episode of teen drama The O.C. "The Family Ties", a first season episode of crime drama Numb3rs "Prime Suspect", and an episode of short-lived drama Johnny Zero "To Serve and to Protect". She directed "Hour Five" and "Hour Six" of the miniseries Revelations. She helmed the eleventh season ER episode "Fear". She directed the sixth season The West Wing episode "Impact Winter". In the 2005 to 2006 season she helmed a second season episode of medical soap Grey's Anatomy. She directed the twelfth season ER episodes "All About Christmas Eve" and "Out on a Limb". She directed a further two episodes for the seventh and final season of The West Wing, "The Al Smith Dinner" and "Institutional Memory". She directed eight episodes of The West Wing in total. In summer 2006 she directed episodes of crime dramas The Evidence and The Closer. For The Evidence she helmed the first season episode "Stringers". For The Closer she directed the second season episode "The Other Woman". In the 2006 to 2007 season she helmed the thirteenth season ER episode "From Here to Paternity". She rejoined Sorkin on his new series Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip. She directed the episode "Nevada Day: Part 1". The show was a behind the scenes drama at a live comedy show and was canceled after one season. In summer 2007 she also directed an episode of medical drama Heartlands and an episode of AMC's new flagship drama Mad Men entitled "5G". In the 2007 to 2008 season she worked on two new science fiction series. She directed the first season Heroes episode "Chapter Five 'Fight or Flight'". She also directed an episode of time travel drama Journeyman "Home by Another Way". Journeyman was created by Kevin Falls, who Glatter had worked with on The West Wing. She joined the crew of medical drama House as an episodic director. She helmed the fourth season episode "You Don't Want to Know". She also directed an episode of Swingtown entitled "Friends with Benefits". In summer 2008 she returned to the cable drama Mad Men to direct the second season episodes "The Benefactor" and "A Night to Remember". In the 2008 to 2009 season she helmed her final episode of ER for the show's fifteenth and final season. "The High Holiday" was her thirteenth episode of ER in total across 14 years working on the series. She returned to House to helm the fifth season episode "The Greater Good". She directed an episode of new series The Starter Wife entitled "Her Old Man & The Sea". She joined the crew of new crime drama series The Mentalist as an episodic director. She helmed the first season episodes "Crimson Casanova" and "A Dozen Red Roses". She also worked on two series produced by Shawn Ryan, Lie to Me and The Unit. For Lie to Me she directed the first season episode "Unchained". For The Unit she helmed the penultimate episode of the fourth season "Endgame". In summer 2009 she returned to Mad Men to direct the third season episodes "Love Among the Ruins" and "Guy Walks Into an Advertising Agency". In 2010 she was nominated for an Emmy Award for directing for her work on "Guy Walks Into an Advertising Agency", as well as winning the Directors Guild Award for the same episode. She also directed an episode of the fifth season of Showtime's Weeds "Su-Su-Sucio". In the 2009 to 2010 season she helmed a third episode of House for the show's sixth season entitled "Wilson". She also helmed a third episode of The Mentalist for the show's second season entitled "Red Scare". She also directed an episode of new legal drama The Good Wife entitled "Boom". In summer 2010 she helmed the fourth season Mad Men episode "The Chrysanthemum and the Sword". She also returned to HBO for the first time in sixteen years to direct a third season episode of thriller True Blood entitled "Night on the Sun". In the 2010 to 2011 development season she directed the pilot of Pretty Little Liars. The show was ordered to series and she returned to direct the first season finale "For Whom the Bell Tolls". She reunited with Shawn Ryan as a Co-Executive Producer and director for his new series The Chicago Code. She helmed the episodes "The Gold Coin Kid" and "Mike Royko's Revenge". The show was canceled after one season. In summer 2011 she returned to True Blood to direct the fourth season episode "Burning Down the House". In the 2011 to 2012 development season she directed the pilot of Pan Am. She also served as a Co-Executive Producer for the project. The show was ordered to series and she returned to direct the first season episodes "The Scarlet Bunny" and "An Act of Simple Duplicity". The show was canceled before completing its first season. She also directed the ABC pilot Grace but the show was not picked up. She returned to Pretty Little Liars to helm the second season finale "unMasked". She founded the production company Whatever Lola Wants Productions. She serves on the American Film Institute's Education and Training Board, the Western Director's Council of the Director's Guild of America, and is a Board Member of the Director's Guild of America. She has been an advisor at the Sundance Director's Lab and is also a member of The Trusteeship. During The Newsroom In 2012 she joined the crew of The Newsroom as an episodic director for the first season. She helmed the eighth episode "The Blackout Part I: Tragedy Porn". Also in 2012 she directed the fifth season True Blood episode "Song of the Dead Faerie". Personal life She lives in Los Angeles with her husband Clayton Campbell, a fine artist and Co-Director of the 18th Street Arts Center, and their son, Nick. See also *Lesli Linka Glatter at IMDB *Lesli Linka Glatter at Wikipedia *[[W:C:studio60:Lesli Linka Glatter|Lesli Linka Glatter at Studio 60 Wiki, the Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip wiki]] *[[W:C:thewestwing:Lesli Linka Glatter|Lesli Linka Glatter at The West Wing wiki]] Category:Crew Category:Directors